


Legend

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Background Malex, Belmanes, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Malex finding their way back to each other, Mention of abuse, Mentions of Forlex, New Beginnings, Post-Canon, mention of previous miluca, the start of something new, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: After more than a decade later, Isobel Evans and Gregory Manes cross paths again.This is their story.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Isabel Evans & Gregory Manes, Isabel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Isabel Evans/Gregory Manes, Max Evans & Alex Manes, Max Evans & Gregory Manes, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin & Gregory Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 39
Kudos: 60
Collections: Isobel Evans Appreciation Week 2020





	1. The Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for **Isobel Evans Week 2020** but will be continued afterward. I'm a big fan of these two. The chemistry from their one scene was electrifying. I'm hoping we get more of them in the future. Until then, we'll just write it. 
> 
> Ratings, tags, and characters will possibly change with the addition of more chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy the story of Belmanes!

_"You're still the Isobel Evans who convinced the basketball captain to pull four different fire alarms to get out of AP Gov, right? Yeah. Legend."_

The remark floored Isobel. _How did Gregory Manes remember that?_ _Did he think about it as she did?_ When she was a sophomore, he had been a senior, and both had taken AP Gov. It was the one class they had had together.

Isobel couldn't help but blush; _truthfully,_ she had always thought Gregory Manes was something special. She could still remember that day as if it were yesterday. 

She had been staring at him from afar in class and felt her chest fluttering over how he would bite his pen and ruffle up his messy long hair as he flipped through his book quickly. 

He was knowledgeable, which she found insanely attractive. A lot of guys in high school didn't care about those kinds of things. Greg wasn't _Michael_ smart, but no one was... _except maybe Liz Ortecho._ But she didn't want to think of Liz; all she ever heard her brother talk about was _"Liz this,"_ and _"Liz that." Ugh_. Instead, she just focused her attention on the intelligent human boy. 

Gregory had his group of friends, but he had also kept to himself. Nothing like his annoying brother Flint, a junior who loved the attention. Gregory was more reserved, _kind of like Alex,_ his other brother, who was their age. The brother who Michael would always stare at from afar, yet wouldn't talk to. 

_Peculiar._

Isobel managed to look briefly away from him as she glanced at the clock. 

_Where the hell is Jake?_ She wondered. Mr. Otto was about to give the quiz. She had not studied but had heard from a random girl in the hallway, that there would be a big pop quiz today. And not just any exam, one that would make up half of their grade until finals. 

Humans and their games. _Infuriating._

So, naturally being herself, she had taken it into her own hands, switching things up. Yes, she could've used her powers on the teacher, but Max had warned the squad to _"blend in."_ But that was the problem; she liked to stand out, so she had found another way. 

Jake Mulligan, senior and captain of the basketball team, was half in love with her, aka with her looks. _Typical._ To her, he was just another dumb jock who thought with his little head more than his big. The guy would stare at her boobs constantly, clearly undressing her with his eyes. The male population was so predictable. However, _this time,_ she used it to her advantage. 

She had flirted, _a lot,_ touching the guy's arm. But even then, the stupid fool had pushed, _"I want something in return for jeopardizing my basketball career."_ So, she'd agreed to go on a date with him with no actual plan of following through with it. 

Isobel stared at the clock with a groan, ready to use her powers to enter Jake Mulligan’s thoughts, and have him walk into a wall. 

That's when she noticed Gregory looking stressed. _Could it be that he didn't study either?_ Having a father like Jesse Manes, _well,_ you wouldn't want to flunk—that was for sure. She had heard rumors about the Captain...he wasn't someone you wanted on your bad side. 

_Was that why Gregory was so reserved?_ She didn't know, but wanted to learn more about who he really was. Isobel did have an inkling that was why he was likely to join the military after graduation. The thought bummed her out; maybe she needed to hurry and make the first move with him— _she was more than capable after all._

Yet, he gave her the butterflies whenever they spoke, which wasn't often. Isobel wasn't used to that feeling, so it had given her a bit of nerves. 

But before she could go deeper into _those_ thoughts, the shrill piercing of the alarm erupted all but shook the classroom. Everyone was startled, knocking their books over as they stood up loudly. This hadn’t happened in a very long time. 

_"Form a line._ People form a line!" The teacher called out, looking annoyed with the whole ordeal. 

They got into line, and guess who randomly stood behind her? 

The butterflies fluttered as she looked back at Greg, who gave her a smile.

As they stood outside waiting and then watching the fire engines pull up, Isobel felt a tad bit guilty. That disappeared quickly as she noticed her classmates jumping up-and-down at the news class would be canceled. They had dodged that pop-quiz-bullet. 

"Tell me somethin'," a voice said, that familiar calm voice she'd know anywhere. Greg had moved over towards her. "Was this _your_ doing, Evans?"

_"Who me?"_ Isobel asked, batting her eyelids. 

Greg smirked, "Jake was close by, and I may have overheard a thing or two about it." He looked over at the jock and rolled his eyes. "The _bragging_ and all— _four_ different alarms and everything.” 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gregory." 

He shook his head, and kicked the grass, _"Sure sure._ I suppose you didn't agree to a date with the guy in return, either?"

_"Um..._ maybe I actually like him. Did you ever think about that?" 

That's when he looked up and gave her a look, raising his eyebrow, _"Mmhmm_. I'm sure that's what it is." She couldn’t deny that he looked a bit.. _.relieved._

He didn't press further, and Isobel loved that it seemed like he knew her, what she wanted, and what she didn't. 

"Regardless of the reason, _freedom_ , right?" Isobel said with a wide grin and clapped her hands.

Gregory looked into her eyes, humor melting away from his expression, "Yeah, _freedom..."_ There was so much in that gaze that it felt like he wanted her to see him. _The real him._ "Thank you, Isobel." 

The gesture was unnerving; her previous notion still stood. Gregory honestly looked grateful. Maybe life at home was hell on earth, or perhaps it was all for his future. It seemed like such a small thing, _a test,_ but the meaning suddenly felt bigger. 

She felt a bit nervous as she gave a small nod. He slowly walked away to stand next to his buddy, looking back at her one more time. 

Isobel vowed at that moment, that she would go on a date after this was through, but it wouldn't be with Jake Mulligan. 

Back in the present at the reservation, Isobel shook her head, remembering with regret. Life had gotten busy, _too busy_ , and Isobel had never found the time she had wanted with the guy. 

They hadn't had the chance to have their own story, just the melody of _“what could have been”_ and _“The one that got away.”_ Gregory had enlisted shortly after high school and joined the Navy, and with that, brought years wasted. 

She looked over towards him now, a smile still on his beautiful face after calling her a _"legend,"_ and the feelings came rushing back like a tidal wave. 

_Had he thought about her over the years, too?_

How was it that he still managed to fill her with butterflies? So much had changed in both of their lives, but this feeling remained. 

There was something about him, not just his looks... _even though he was gorgeous,_ it was his calm demeanor and kind heart. It made Isobel feel like whatever happened would be okay, even all the hell she had gone through. If he had survived—the hell his family had been through, she could, too. 

It was inspiring. _Gregory Manes inspired her._

_Damn_ , fate had a way of coming back at you: Sometimes quietly or as loud as an alarm. 

As Isobel stood a bit taller and smiled back, she realized that one thing was certain— _she planned to make that first move after all._


	2. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel's plan is to play matchmaker. Too bad the two she's trying to bring back together, are now playing with her love life instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're not the least bit surprised Malex made it into this fic, because I'm not. I'm looking forward to writing their story in the background through other's POV, while Isobel finds her way to love.

"Stop laughing, Michael." 

"No, no, it's great, really," Michael snorted as he sipped his beer. "So...when did it all start?"  
  
Isobel rolled her eyes at her alien sib and sighed, "Back in high school." 

That only made Michael chuckle more. "Oh, yes, those high school loves." 

"You'd know a thing or two about falling for a Manes man in high school, wouldn't you?"

_That shut him up.  
_

Michael sighed with a somber look, "You're right. What is it about them? It's like they put a spell on us or something." 

"I suppose so," she nodded and took a sip of her wine. "We're the aliens; we're supposed to be the charmers." 

Michael wiggled his eyebrows, up-and-down, "Who says we're not?" 

"Well, why don't you go test it on that human over there then?" 

He turned to look where she was pointing, right at Alex Manes. 

Turning away and taking a _big_ sip of his drink, he shook his head. "Nah, Alex is dating someone else."

_"Right now."  
_

Michael looked up at her and gave her one of his famous exasperated expressions. _"Right now,"_ he repeated in a monotone manner. "I'm going to respect that."

"Very gallant of you, dear brother, let's test out your noble notions... _shall we?"_

 _"Wait._ What?"

Isobel looked towards Alex, "Hey Alex! Over here."

Alex looked over and waved with a smile. She motioned for him to come over, and he put a finger up as he ordered a drink first. 

"What the hell are you doin', Iz?" Michael growled, trying to hush her up. _He should know better by now._ Making her move on Gregory wasn't the only thing to do on her check-list; the other was getting these two cosmic love-sick puppies back together. If she had to pull in Valenti for support, she would. 

"It's about time you two work on the foundation of your friendship, and I'm going to help you both." While Michael shook his head, Alex made his way over, with a small noticeable limp. "Well, hello there, Alex!" 

"Hi guys," Alex replied with a grin. He looked over at Michael, and of course, Isobel noticed how their eyes lingered on each other. _Perfect. It was already in the bag.  
_

_"Won't you join us?"  
_

"He probably has plans already, Isobel," Michael said, raising an eyebrow. 

Alex shrugged, "Actually not till later. I was just coming by to grab a drink while I write." 

"Ooo! More lyrics?" Isobel replied with a clap, moving over so Alex could squeeze next to her in the tiny booth. 

"Yup," Alex said as he sat down. "Guess I'm feeling inspired ever since I did mic night."

 _Shoot._ The elephant in the room. Michael had left after seeing Forrest, and Isobel knew it caused him great pain. After that night, Michael had told her he had regretted walking away, but he wanted a fresh start. In the weeks that followed, he was trying to heal and better himself. She was proud of Michael. But she understood having a fresh start with someone. It just hurt her to see her Michael in so much pain.   
  
Something all the aliens excelled with having. 

But maybe she could do some damage control along the way. "That's wonderful. You were amazing by the way," she said. Isobel pointed to Michael, "We both thought so." 

"And here I thought you didn't like it," Alex replied with a sheepish grin. She noticed he was looking right at Michael. 

"It was great, Alex, really," Michael took another big chug of his drink, "We, uh, unfortunately, couldn't stay long. Had to help Max with something." 

_This wasn't a lie,_ but internally, Isobel groaned but nodded on the outside, attempting to have Michael's back. 

_Step 1: Get these two to communicate.  
_

Alex's eyes widened, and Isobel knew he didn't buy it. But Alex was too lovely to dispute it right then, "Ah. Gotcha." 

Michael stood up, obviously wanting to escape the awkwardness, "I'm going to go get another drink. Do either of you want anything?" 

"Another red, please," Isobel replied, pointing to her empty wine glass. Alex shook his head. 

As Michael walked away, Isobel touched Alex's arm slightly, "He did love the song, Alex. I promise."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Alex said, taking a sip of his drink. "I can never tell with him." He laughed without humor, "There was a time I thought I knew him better than I knew myself." Alex shook his head, "Funny how things turn out, huh?"

She thought about her life for a moment and nodded, "I'll say." Isobel patted him on the back, "Just give him some time." 

"I've got all the time in the world." 

Isobel nodded, wishing they both could work it out now. She had such hope for them. "How are you with everything else? Your dad...."

 _"Um,"_ Alex cleared his throat, "honestly, it's weird, the entire situation. Just going through the motions, I guess. At first, it was almost a relief, but now it just feels off. I feel _angry...."  
_

"That he's gone?"

"No," Alex said, shaking his head, "that people never got to see the real Jesse Manes. He went out a hero, and that's not right. Not after all the shit that he's done. What he did to Michael. _Caulfield._ All of it." 

"It's frustrating," she agreed. "In a way, I know how you feel." 

_"Really?"_ He looked at her with a soft expression, one he excelled at making. 

She nodded, _"Noah."_ Isobel shuddered at the memory, and Alex, bless his heart, grabbed her hand softly. "Everyone thought he was such a gift when he was anything but that. He was a monster, who manipulated me from when I was a child, as you know. But the world will never know what he was." 

_"Exactly,"_ Alex murmured. "That's exactly it." 

Isobel smiled gently, "At least we're not alone in this." She nudged his shoulder, and he smiled, nudging her back. 

For the first time, she felt genuinely connected to Alex Manes. His amazing heart was comforting to be around; she understood why Michael loved him in the way he did. Isobel was going to start hanging around the guy more often. 

As they sat there, a nagging thought wanted to surface so severely that she just went ahead and asked it, "Um, how's Gregory doing with it?" The guy, after all, had been the one who pulled the trigger. 

"Greg is... _dealing with it_. But honestly, I don't think he regrets it." Alex looked over towards Michael as the alien was making his way back over, drinks in hand. "He was saving our lives." 

"It _was_ very heroic," Isobel agreed, her chest warming from the thought of it. 

"What's heroic?" Michael asked as he set the drinks down and hurried back into the booth. 

"We were just talking about Greg and how he defended us against my old man—once and for all." 

After Michael observed Alex's expression, he made the conversation lighter in only a way he could. "Remind me to send that fruit basket to him."

They all laughed and gave cheers with their glasses. 

"Speaking of Gregory," Michael added with a mischievous grin, "next time you should invite him out with us, Alex." 

Isobel's head shot up, and she gave a warning glance to Michael, who winked back mouthing _payback.  
_

"Oh yea, sure, why not?" Alex said with a nod. "I'm sure he'd enjoy that." 

"I know Isobel would." 

Isobel kicked Michael under the table, who then grunted, but Alex made a curious expression and looked over at her, "Are you and Gregory close?" 

_"Well—"  
_

"She wants to be," Michael laughed, running a hand through his curls. 

"Michael, you can shut up at any time," Isobel retorted. Usually, she didn't feel embarrassed, but it was Gregory Manes, after all. He wasn't just someone; he was that something special that got away. 

A small grin formed on Alex's face as the wheels starting turning, _"Interesting..._ Okay, well, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. That's for sure." 

"Let's not make it a big deal or anything," Isobel scoffed, as she waved a hand through the air. "He's just a nice guy, and coming from this town, it's hard to find one of those. For example, look at this one," She pointed towards Michael, and Alex laughed, clearly understanding what she meant.

"Oh, you know you love me, Iz," Michael innocently said as he batted his eyes, reaching for her hand.

She moved it away and shook her head. 

"Listen, don't be embarrassed!" Alex interrupted, "As I said, it wouldn't be the worst thing, because I know that Greg would _also_ enjoy your company."

Isobel looked at him, calmly, "And why might you say that?"

Alex shrugged casually and took a sip from his drink, "I don't know, maybe because you were all he talked about in high school." Isobel's eyes went wide, and Michael's mouth fell open playfully. "Oh, and he might've gotten a bit excited on the phone when I told him that Isobel Evans was joining us at the reservation that day." 

_"Wow,"_ Isobel said as her cheeks grew hot, "I'm not sure what to say." 

"I think you _do_ know what to say," Michael answered, tapping her phone. "It's been a long time coming." 

"Here, let me give you his number," Alex added with a wink. "What's the worst that could happen?" 

How was it that _these_ two were somehow now helping with _her_ love life? She was supposed to be helping _them._

As she looked down at her phone, Isobel didn't want to think of all the ways this could blow up in her face, but instead, all the possibilities it could present.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a typical Thursday night until Gregory received a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun to write Gregory and all of his thoughts. Having his character on the show has been such a pleasant surprise, especially when seeing the bond grow with Alex. It was enjoyable to write that as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter from Gregory's POV.

It was a typical Thursday night, and Gregory was busy on the reservation. One his age should be doing something fun, but he was actively grading papers and preparing for next month's curriculum. He loved being a teacher, but somedays just felt off.

He knew it wasn't the children, though; it was him, entirely. 

Greg hadn't found closure with many things in his life, but he was trying to make up for the wrongs he had done. 

Luckily, he and Alex were forming a closer bond, closer than ever before. It meant so much to him. He couldn't forget when his little brother had invited him to the Wild Pony to listen to him sing the song he had written in front of the entire town. 

_He had never been more proud._

Alex was a changed man, with the courage and grace to change the tainted family name. And even though Alex was his little brother, Gregory wanted to be just like him. 

However, he had blood on his hands, his father's blood. Gregory felt no remorse in his action against his father, though. The man was the damn devil, and he would pay for his sins, that much was certain. Jesse had broken their family into pieces, in more ways than one, but he would do what he could to help repair it. 

Yet, trying to be a decent person didn't wash away the nightmares Gregory had. He didn't think anything would make those disappear. But it was his burden to bear. 

Besides having his brother back into his life and a career he loved, something was missing. It had hit him the moment he saw Michael Guerin run defensively in front of Alex. The man would've done anything for his little brother, even sacrifice his own life. Gregory bore witness to that act and knew Alex would do the same for Michael. 

Gregory had known about their love back when Alex was still in high school and all the years after when they were apart. Alex would never fully be able to commit to such happiness with a curse of a father like theirs. 

Looking back at what could've been for those two, broke Gregory's heart. He didn't help support Alex in fighting for that love—instead, Gregory had been the coward who left right after high school. He had run away from many things in his life, which was why Alex probably followed along in his footsteps, and Flint's; those were his childhood examples. 

That love between Alex and Michael was something special, though; it had never faded. That much was clear when you saw the two of them together, even though they weren't together. 

Gregory had been so confused that day on the reservation when Maria and Michael appeared to be dating—it made no sense to him. His heart had hurt for Alex when he noticed his little brother staring helplessly at the two of them. Greg had wanted to take Michael aside, asking him, _"What happened to you both?"_

But he didn't have the right to play the 'protective older brother,' but he was working on it, and soon enough, he would have _that_ talk with Michael. 

Gregory had to hand it to the guy, though—in many ways, Michael revealed he still cared. He had felt a rush of relief when the guy had shown up at mic night and looked nonplussed in the crowd. The song Alex had written was clearly about Michael; about their relationship. 

As Gregory marked the papers absentminded, he recalled how his heart had pounded in the audience that night, not just for two lovers reuniting but also because _she_ had come with Michael. 

_Isobel Evans._

Even now, as he sat in his classroom, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. Their first reunion was when she had waltzed back into his life at the reservation. She always managed to take his breath away.

The moment he had seen her with that elegant braid and that smirk upon her stunning face, he drifted back to when they were back in high school, and she had gotten stupid Jake Mulligan to pull the fire alarms. 

Gregory didn't think she even realized she saved his ass that day, but she had. He was studious and enjoyed school, but his grades had been slipping because life at home continued to worsen with that nightmare of a father. 

Alex had been experiencing more with a new style, and it had thrown their father into a rage, among other things. The two of them had battled a power struggle, one that Jesse wouldn't go without a fight. 

And at that point, Gregory had just wanted to get the hell out of Roswell, so he had worked his ass off, but mentally he just couldn't keep up. So when Mr. Otto had mentioned a pop quiz that would take up half of their grade... _well,_ he knew he was screwed. Not just for his future, but for the pure fact that his father wouldn't accept any failures in the family. 

So the alarms going off were an unexpected gift. Greg hadn't thought much of it, not until he had overheard the jock bragging about his hot date with Isobel Evans in return of him doing that favor for her. 

He had been grateful for her efforts, yet he remembered feeling a pang of jealously. Gregory couldn't help it. Slowly yet steadily, something occurred when Isobel had walked by him in the hallways. There was a light inside her that shined so brightly that it chased away his inner darkness. 

As much as he enjoyed having her in his class, Isobel Evans was quite a distraction. Sometimes, he had caught her staring at him, too. Greg often wondered if she had felt the same way. But even though he had hoped for more with her, nothing came of it. They both had gone their separate ways. 

He had heard years later, she had gotten married, and he had shut the door firmly on entertaining any hopes for something more between them. Until recently, when he had heard through the grapevine that her husband had died. But Gregory still had stayed away. 

That is until Alex brought her back into his life. 

To see her again...feelings rushed back inside, ones Gregory had pushed below the surface long ago. 

Reliving that night at mic night when Isobel had waltzed in with Michael, caused his palms to go sweaty. Gregory kept thinking of how after Alex's song, he would go up to her...ask to buy her a drink. Unfortunately, halfway through Alex's song, she had followed Michael out the door. 

Gregory hadn't understood, not until he noticed how the blue-haired guy was staring at his brother. It made sense when Alex had kissed Forrest. Michael must've seen the stare, too. 

But even though his brother was now with Forrest, Gregory knew he'd find his way back to Michael. 

He just wished he could find a way back to Isobel. 

Shaking his head of foolish daydreams, he stood up and erased the whiteboard. As he wrote out the lesson for Friday, his phone chimed. 

Greg opened up the message and _froze._

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. 

_Isobel._

_Isobel Evans._

It was as if he had willed this moment into existence.

The text said: 

****__**Hey, Gregory! It's Isobel Evans. I'm hanging out with your little brother right now and thought I'd say hello.  
You should join us sometime. :) ** **_We could catch up.  
What do you say? _**

A smile broke out onto his face. He couldn't help it. Excitedly, as if Gregory were that young high schooler again, he wrote back: 

**_Hi, Evans. Absolutely. The first round is on me. I owe you. -G._ **


	4. Game, Set & Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hangs out together at the Wild Pony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I returned to work, and life has been crazy. But I'm excited to continue the Belmanes' story, as well as have background Malex flirting. Because why not? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Isobel hadn't felt _this_ excited for a Saturday night, in what felt like years. 

A few of them were going to have a casual night at the Wild Pony, and to her utmost delight, Gregory agreed to join in.

She couldn't figure out what to wear, which wasn't the norm for her. Isobel had already gone through several outfits. The evidence was the volcanic pile on her bedroom floor. 

_Was she going for a chic widow? Or a sultry alien?_

Isobel shook her head as she stared at her disheveled reflection in the mirror, " _You need to get a grip here."_

Truthfully, she was nervous—it had been a long time since she had been around someone she had liked. And the last time didn't go so well. She had to keep reminding herself that Gregory was nothing like Noah. 

Finally, she just decided to keep it casual with a dark blue v-neck shirt and her jeans with the knee holes. They made her ass look good. Her hair was down in loose curls, with light makeup. 

The final touch was her brown boots.

 _That'll have to do,_ she thought, as she put on her nude lipstick _._

When she felt confident enough, she was on her way. 

As she entered the Wild Pony, her body was tingling with a thrill of anticipation. 

Isobel needed to tell herself it was just a guy, an old "friend," but her heart knew better. 

Her boots stuck to the floor as she stepped foot into the dive bar. Yet, instead of disgusting her, it _grounded_ her. She desperately needed it as she saw the boys standing up against the bar with their drinks. 

_Including Gregory._

Her heart began pounding, and she took a deep breath. 

She could hear Michael narrating a story, and Alex and Gregory joined in with laughter. Isobel couldn't spot Forrest anywhere. She couldn't help but wonder if there was trouble in paradise. 

"Hi, boys," she called out. 

They all turned to look at her, and Gregory's face broke out into a slow grin. It was _breathtaking._

Michael and Alex said hi, Alex even greeted her with a hug, which she loved. 

Gregory hung back slightly. _Was there a chance he was as nervous as she was?_ "Hey there, Evans." 

"Well, hello to you, too." Their eyes lingered on each other, and the background noise began to fade away. She shook her head, and asked them, "So what are we all drinking?" 

They held their drinks up, and Michael went on another tangent she wasn't tracking. Something about the service being slow and that he could do a better job... _yada, yada, yada._ She was too busy staring at how damn good Gregory looked tonight. 

He had a black shirt on with a jean jacket and dark, tight jeans. Gregory also wore a long silver necklace with a turquoise pendant that she assumed he got from the reservation. She wanted to grab it to pull him towards her, just to make sure he smelled as good as he looked. His hair was messy, and Isobel couldn't help her mind from wandering at the thought of her fingers running through it. _Tugging. Pulling._

The man was _gorgeous._ The Manes family had issues, but their style wasn't one of them. 

Alex was wearing his black leather jacket and a white tee, and she couldn't help but smirk at the way Michael's eyes kept lingering on his former love. 

_Some things never change._

The sexual tension surrounding the air of the bar was thick enough to slice a knife through. 

Isobel moved in closer to Gregory, and he momentarily looked startled as he bit his lip, which caused her to forget how to breathe. 

_What was air anyway?_ She felt like she was in high school again. 

_"So,"_ Gregory cleared his throat with an alluring yet soft smile. "I owe you that drink. What'll it be?" 

_"Hm..._ How about we all take a shot?" 

Alex laughed, looking at Gregory, "Only one, though, my brother here would be under a table if he has more than that."

"He's not kidding," Gregory agreed, looking slightly embarrassed. "But, I think I can handle one." 

"Good to know, then we won't have to carry you out of here," she said with a wink.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind that, Iz," Michael replied, wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a soft nudge. 

Gregory flushed, and Isobel glared at Michael. Of course, he would do that. That was usually _her_ role. Usually, she wouldn't mind the exposure, but being around Gregory was so different. 

Before things got too awkward, she saw Max walk in. She had convinced her brother to come out for one drink. The poor alien had been down-and-out since Liz had skipped town. She knew they were having a hard time, and there were problems to be solved, but sometimes you just needed to let loose and not worry so much about the future. And her brother was long overdue in that department. 

Max walked up to them and waved. 

"Surprised you showed up," Michael smirked. 

_"Be nice,"_ Alex muttered as he pushed his shoulder into Michael's. Michael froze and stared at Alex's face. The two of them and their feelings were so apparent that Isobel wanted to tell them to just go in the back room already. 

Isobel hugged her brother, _"Shot?"_

"Yea, what the hell. Why not?" Max said solemnly. He looked over at Gregory, "Hey man, how are you?" 

Gregory was polite as ever as they exchanged pleasantries, and Isobel felt happiness spread throughout her body. Gregory fitted right in with the group.

As the bartender poured their tequila, Isobel turned to Alex, "So where's Forrest tonight?"

Michael stiffened and faced the bar. Alex's eyes glanced over Michael's back, "He is out of town for business."

Max looked at Michael, failing at not being overly obvious. She had a thing or two to teach her brother about being discrete. 

She nodded and played it cool, "Nice, well, we're glad you could join us!" 

Alex smiled, "Of course. Wouldn't miss it. You're my crew." 

Isobel took note of Michael's lips, which were now forming into a small smile, and she felt suddenly felt at ease. She liked Forrest, she did. He was a superb guy, a diamond in the rough desert even. But she wanted Michael and Alex to find their way back to each other. You could feel their love; it was palpable. 

She truly believed they were meant to be together. Forrest would understand that. How could he not?

Besides, Alex didn't look too upset that his significant other wasn't there. Maybe there was hope for these two cosmic fools yet. 

"That or the fact there's absolutely nothing else to do in this hellhole town," Michael retorted with a shake of his curls. 

Count on her other brother to say the wrong thing at the perfect moment. 

"Amen to that," Max murmured in agreement as he reached for the shot glass.

She moaned internally. 

_Was she the only alien with game?_

Alex just shrugged, pulling his gaze away from Michael as he took a sip of his drink. 

"He speaks the truth," Gregory replied as Michael turned to hit their glasses together. "This town is somethin' else."

"That it certainly is," Michael sneered, shaking his head. "Something vile and disturbed." 

"Okay, okay, enough of that," Isobel exclaimed as she pointed towards the tequila. She was going to have to be the ringleader of what fun meant. "Let's move on to bigger and more delicious things." 

As they held out their shot glasses together, Alex suggested, "What do we cheers to?"

"How about new chapters?" Isobel responded as her eyes flickered to Gregory, who was already staring at her. 

That sentiment would apply to _all_ of them. "To new chapters!" they collectively said. 

Isobel was eager to see what that meant for them all. 

*******

As the night went on, Gregory felt himself relax more. He had been so damn uptight when he had first arrived at the Wild Pony. It hadn't helped when Isobel had walked in looking the way she had. 

The girl was breathtakingly beautiful, and he had to remind himself to stop staring. He didn't want to be creepy, but damn, it was hard to look away. 

They were all having so much fun, even Isobel's brother Max. Something was going on with the guy because he had looked miserable. Now he just looked drunk. 

"I mean, we all make mistakes," Max said as he weaved slightly. "I mean, that's what it means to be human, right?" 

_"Absolutely,"_ Gregory replied, "especially people like my father." 

"Oh yea, that man was full of mistakes, wasn't he?" Max froze and grimaced, "Sorry... _um,_ may he rest in peace." 

Gregory laughed without humor, "No, you don't need to add on that tagline, Max. He doesn't deserve it." 

"Okay, good," Max sighed as he patted Gregory's back, "Just an observation, but Jesse was an absolute dick." 

Now Gregory laughed for real, "You'd be correct with that observation, my friend."

He couldn't help but only halfway listen to Max Evans. Gregory didn't want to talk about his father; he was much too busy watching Isobel leaning over the pool table. 

The way her ass looked in those jeans of hers. 

_Damn..._

She was a freaking goddess, and the alcohol was lowering his control. His innermost desires were rising to the surface. 

Finally, Isobel made her way over, and he couldn't ignore how he felt at watching her hips sway in that way. 

She leaned in closely, really close to the point they were touching. Her gaze was a look of pure lust, "You're up." Gregory couldn't help but take a glance down at his pants. When she giggled slightly, he was nonplussed as he breathed in the smell of her. Gregory knew it was weird to say, but she smelled like fresh rain and lavender. 

_Billiards. She meant the game._

He had to get a handle on himself before he did something foolish, like kiss her in front of everyone on top off the pool table—something he desperately wanted to do. All night it had been on his mind...her soft lips upon his. 

Gregory's mind started spinning, and it wasn't because of the tequila. "I'll be back. It's my turn," he told Max, who was now drinking the water that Isobel handed him. 

Michael laughed, "What a lightweight." 

"I think I'm about there as well," Alex replied as he sat in the tall chair, his cue stick falling into him. 

"I'm disappointed, Manes. We have a game to win!" Michael teased as he watched Alex. "And besides, I thought it was your brother who couldn't handle the alcohol, not you." 

"Well, I can handle a few shots, but I definitely cannot keep up with you," Alex exclaimed as he took a large sip of his water. 

Michael grinned slowly, his eyes slowly moving up and down Alex's body, "We both know that's _not_ true." 

Gregory's eyebrows shot up in surprise even though he knew he shouldn't be. Of course, Michael would flirt with his little brother. After all, this was Michael Guerin, the man who was still madly in love with Alex. 

Alex hesitated before returning the smile, "Okay, well, as far as liquor goes." 

_"Mmhmm._ Okay, then _,_ " Michael responded as he licked his lips, humor slowly morphing into something else entirely. Gregory felt a bit embarrassed as if he were invading their private moment. Thank goodness for Isobel. 

"Alright, alright, you two... _we get it,_ now Greg, let's win this game so Michael can finally get off of that high horse of his." He nodded and tried to focus on the game. But that focus evaporated as soon as Isobel walked around the table. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "If you win this for us, I'll cook you dinner."

 _Oh my_ — _she was flirting with him._ Isobel wanted a real date with him, and God, did he want one with her. 

_No pressure._

Now it was _his_ turn to attempt flirting, _"Oh really?_ Is that so?"

Isobel nodded and gazed into his eyes. She licked her full lips, and Gregory couldn't help but weave into the table like a spellbound idiot. "And I'll have you know that I don't cook for just anybody either." 

Shakily, he breathed out as he moved closer, "Message received, Evans." And since he was probably making a fool of himself already, he decided to add, "This won't be the same kind of date that was promised to Jake Mulligan though, _right?"_

Now it was Isobel's turn to be affected; her hand went onto the table to steady herself. But then she regained her perfect composure, "Greg, this will be _nothing_ like that. I can promise you that." 

_Score._

"Thank you, Evans. That's the confirmation I needed to hear." Gregory turned to take the shot with confidence, sinking the ball instantly into the pocket. 

_Game, set, and match._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr at: **cosmiceverafter**


End file.
